The Paranormal Error
by HeavenLemon
Summary: This story focus on our protag (player representing ya dudes), Jamie, things go pretty hectic when she "successfully" brings back an old copy of Super Smash Brothers Brawl.


**Jamie's POV:**

This is the day.

Yes.

Smash Brothers. Ultimate is going to come out! I woke up and tided up my bed, holding both my Toon Link and Kirby plush I rushed out to brush my hair but I realised that I'm still on summer holidays, I wasn't too fussed about it anyway.

"Jamie darling? Can you come down?"

That was Mom probably calling me for breakfast.

"Coming!"

I dropped my plushies on my neat bed and came down for breakfast accompanied by my brother who had just awoken too. I had my mind set on that Direct, I was happy that everyone was here, I loved Smash Bros out of all of the video games I have played. I even replayed Smash Bros 64, Melee and Sm4sh but then didn't feel right. It was my original Smash Bros Brawl disc. I never played after a life-scarring crash every time I ran it so I brought another game since that game cashier suggested that I should go and buy another one yet I was only 6 when that happened.

"So you've tided up your bed, Jamie?" Dad read in his newspaper sighing.

"Yeah." By the time, I had even ate the chunk of scrambled egg the whole family was up and ready to go.

"Hey, Mom, what's the hustle?"

"Oh honey, we need to go and do some shopping which would be probably 2 or 3 hours, can you stay by yourself for a while?"

Great! Now I can attempt to fix my Brawl disc!

My brother "thumb-upped" me, I responded back, I requested him to go with Mom and Dad instead of me since I was going to work on fixing the Brawl disc. He was loyal to me so it wouldn't be too hard now, wouldn't it?

"Jamie darrrrling, we're going now, see you honey!"

"See ya"

Bang.

I was alone. Wii Console, My Plushies and Me. I marched to my bedroom to go and open up the Brawl disc, I decided that I should try and see if the glitch had finally stopped. I prayed that it would work, I doubt it but we all have to try, I turned on the Wii, inserted the original disc, and waited... and it ran, it worked. I was about to celebrate but then the opening was unusal, it was extremely glitchy it went from pride to tears to joy to misery to victory to defeat, repeated on until the intro ended. Maybe I should have gone with the others.. I wasn't scared because _only a crybaby would freak out_. But it started to get even more intense when I selected 'Smash' it played one of Mario's SFX in a glitched-out tone. But then something popped up.

"You broke the disc, you broke the rules."

I was confused by this, hell a timer popped indicating that I had 30 seconds to choose my character and CPU. I chose Kirby and Samus for my CPU. I selected 'Halberd' for the stage. But something was definitely wrong.

"What the...hell?"

The stage remained the same, well at it used to be I was still Kirby, but Meta Knight was my CPU, a larger size in fact, I didn't remember choosing alt. skins but they had complete different skins and appeared more depressed. The announcer sounded more robotic and ghastly as soon as he said "3, GO" I ignored what was going on and continued on but then suddenly Mario appeared along with half of the roster. I thought to myself "Wait a minute, why would Brawl have more than 4 fighters on the stage? Come on, this isn't Sm4sh!" I tried controlling Kirby but I was controlling the CPU? My combos were broken and unbalanced which was too obvious when I was playing as Meta himself. When I finally get to attack Mario, everyone but myself and Kirby launches off-screen and now I was bloody? The victory theme played but it was edgy?... when I returned to the screen, another screen popped up.

"Go kys"

Another one.

"You should hang yourself"

I was getting impatient now.

"I should have went out with my parents..."

The final _**FINAL**_ one popped up.

"Look outside, bitch"

Someone knocked on the door. I was pretty insecure right now because only 20 minutes have passed, Luke (Jamie's brother) and the others wouldn't have been back by now. I mooched to the living room, I looked outside and I jumped back falling down myself. This must be a prank? It looked like a prank so realistic but no. I knew I should have went with my parents. I am such a fucking idiot. But there was hope, what if this is all a prank? Or alternatively, my deathday?

I looked outside and there was nobody there.

But now I felt even more scared since I was alone again, I faced the Wii now, oddly the Wii Remote was shaking around as if it was an wild lion, I thought it was the vibration but when I touched the remote, it "bit" me? I saw my hand and my palm was bleeding from the bite mark. I ran to the Wii console to quickly turn it off whilst bracing my pain. Everything turned off. I grabbed a plaster and wrapped it around my hand, great now my hand was bleeding but what is going on?  
Some magical force must be possessing the Wii! Yeah right. I turned to my amiibos, my games and the controllers, I wasn't sure if I should do this but I had to. I spread the amiibos, ALL Smash Bros games and finally the controllers like a summoning ritual in the living room. I placed two wax candles and lighted them with a lighter, luckily it was dark so I turned off the lights, I thought this was pure foolishness, so then I started chanting the Super Smash Bros. Brawl theme.

 **Third Person POV:**

The controllers and consoles flickers flickered, Jamie was frozen in position, with the look on her face, she had a ghastly pale complexion, not knowing if this is actually going to work. A demonic crowd chanted "SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!" multiple times. A light was coming from the the pentagonal circle, then a hand appeared. Jamie was scared, she couldn't decide to stay and observe more or to flee. Blood scatter everywhere and she had to make a choice


End file.
